robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Heat N
Terrorhurtz's next try. Don't stuff it up this time John! Round 1 Bulldog Breed vs Weld-Dor 3 vs Colossus vs Terrorhurtz TG's thoughts Bulldog Breed's record; an unfortunate breakdown, loss to grand finalist, two losses to Hypno-Disc, and a semi-finals placing. That's a hardy machine, those of you who doubt it. I predict Weld-Dor 3 being chopped by Terrorhurtz, as John Reid would choose to avoid the seed in order to build up a run for the semi's. Meanwhile, Colossus is thrown over by Bulldog Breed, and once more cannot self-right. Bulldog Breed and Terrorhurtz through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Weld-Dor is a one-robot problem, whilst Colossus has no srimech. Provided they steer clear of each other, it'll be Bulldog Breed and Terrorhurtz. CBFan 09:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoguhts Bulldog Breed isn't one to pass up and easy KO; no doubt it's take out colossus because it can't self-right. As for Weld-Dor, I have yet to be impressed by either of its weapons, I predict it doing a whole lot of nothing here. Billdog and Terrorhurtz go through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Bulldog Breed should be fine here, flipping Weld-Dor around and out of the arena. Collosus has no srimech, as has been mentioned, so should go out too. Buldog Bred and Terrorhurtz through Helloher (talk) 15:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Colossus does have a srimech, it just doesn't really work, so Colossus is flipper by Weld-Dor 3, Bulldog Breed then flips the unfortunate Weld-Dor OotA, meanwhile Terrorhurtz chops Colossus down to size. Terrorhurtz and Bulldog Breed through. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:13, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Tiberius 3 vs Mighty Mouse vs Devastator vs Big Nipper TG's thoughts I saw an awesome compliation of OotA's of live events, one of which showed Big Nipper seizing a small robot in its claws, lifting it up, driving to the side wall and dumping it outside. Very, very cool and very much a reality against Mighty Mouse. No lucky pass in this first round. Meanwhile, Devastator is not a great robot, and Tiberius could pierce it and pit it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts As much as I'd love to see Mighty Mouse go through (because, let's face it, who DOESN'T love it when Mighty Mouse keeps going), I don't think it will. I think it'll be Big Nipper and Tiberius all the way. CBFan 09:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Crushers are deadly, but aren't particularly known for their speed. Big Nipper ''could OotA Mighty Mouse, but good luck catching it. The other thing about crushers is that they hate spinners. Regardless of how poorly Devastator perfromed in the arena, its disc was probably going full speed at one time or another, otherwise it wouldn't be here. Following that logic, the delicate crusher of Tiberius would be reluctant to go near it. With Mighty Mouse's speed making it impossible to catch, Tiberius would go for the only viable option: Big Nipper. Sorry to say it, but I think Tiberius will take Big Nipper out of the running. As for Devastator, its disc actually looks like it has a little bite; it probably would've done just as well as any spinning disc, had it not been in a melee with the reigning champ. I don't think it'll struggle as much here; the robots are quite soft compared to what it was up against last year. I don't think it can match Hypno-Disc or Disc-O-Inferno, but I think it can do enough to make it win the judges' favour over Mighty Mouse who does nothing. Tiberius and Devastator through. '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I think a seed may be in danger here. Tiberius may be in a litle bit of danger from Devastator, who looks more potant than some of the other spinners. Tiberius should progress though, along with Devastator, who is more likely to rack up damage than the other two and go through on a judges decision. Helloher (talk) 15:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Tiberius holes Devastator, whilst Big Nipper chases mighty Mouse around the arena finally catching it and putting it in the pit. Tiberius then finishes Devastator off by pushing it down the pit. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:13, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Bulldog Breed: 5 *Weld-Dor 3: 0 *Colossus: 0 *Terrorhurtz: 5 *Tiberius 3: 5 *Mighty Mouse: 0 *Devastator: 2 *Big Nipper: 3 Round 2 Bulldog Breed vs Big Nipper TG's thoughts In these modern days, Big Nipper has been thrown out about twelve times. I think this will probably happen; Bulldog Breed's OotA was a fluke, but lightning can strike twice, especially if the Bulldog gets a decent run-up. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Bulldog Breed is very very good. It flips Big Nipper around and into the house robots, Bulldog Breed goes through. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts As much as I don't rate that version of Bulldog Breed's flipper, it will have the edge here and go through. 'Helloher (talk) 15:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I really can't see Big Nipper picking up the Bulldog and tossing it out here. Bulldog Breed may not be able to return the favour, but it can at least flip more consistently. Bulldog Breed wins. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I think Bulldog Breed will win this one reasonably convincingly. Flipping Big Nipper and evading its claws. CBFan 21:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Terrorhurtz vs Tiberius RA2's Thoughts You're not going to like this, but I've got to point out how troublesome crushers are to Terrorhurtz. It lost to Razer in Series 6, and should have lost to Ming in Series 5. We know that Tiberius goes through polycarb like a hot knife through butter, I think it could surprise us here. Advantage Tiberius 3. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts In my opinion, Terrorhurtz will have the edge, potentially knocking Tiberius' crusher, which doesn't strike me as particularly sturdy, off. Tiberius would put up a valiant effort, and Terrorhurtz would go through on a judges decision. Helloher (talk) 05:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Unfortunately, Tiberius is not Razer, and I'm backing that Terrorhurtz would probably chop Tiberius' srimech in half, and continue to hack the seed into oblivion. Tiberius' crusher is very slow, whilst Terrorhurtz's axe is like a hummingbird on caffeine. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I'm agreeing with RA2, Tiberius has a good crusher and is pretty nippy around the arena, so I think it could get a couple of crushes into Terrorhurtz, whilst Terrohurtz flails around madly with it's axe, Tiberius through. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I'm pretty divided here. Terrorhurtz has the power, but perhaps the control is missing. If Tiberius can bulldoze Terrorhurtz into the corner, it'll cause a lot of damage. Even if it goes to the judges, I think Tiberius will win on control if nothing else. CBFan 21:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Final Bulldog Breed vs Tiberius 3 TG's thoughts Tiberius fell at the hands of Spawn Again very easily in Series 6, and we know it is a very slow self-righter. One flip would take Tiberius out of commission for about twenty seconds, and once it finally self-righted, Bulldog Breed would just be there again. No chance for Tiberius, I'm afraid. Bulldog Breed goes on to another semi-final. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts And not to mention that's what cost Tiberius in Series 7, so I agree completely. CBFan 06:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Heloher's Thoughts I concur. 'Helloher (talk) 07:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts A good flipper has always been Tiberius's downfall. Goodbye, Tiberius. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Perhaps next time Tiberius. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Bulldog Breed And that's five votes. Bulldog Breed through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC)